PS I Love you
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Mobilnya berhenti dua kilometer dari lokasi. Kalau bisa Lokasi itu tidak pernah ada di peta atau dimanapun


Mobilnya hanya tinggal dua kilomter dari gereja, Izuku sengaja menghentikannya tepat di depan sebuah taman kecil yang sedang ramai siang itu. Dia tidak turun, tetap duduk di kursi pengemudi, mengamati aksi anak-anak kecil riang bermain yang sebagian besarnya permainan pahlawan dan penjahat. Setidaknya di era sekarang, Quirkless nyaris nol persen, tidak akan ada anak-anak malang seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

Ada seorang bocah berambut cepak hitam seperti Tokoyami menangis ketika tersudut oleh tiga bocah lain, lalu entah dari mana muncul bocah yang seumuran dengan bocah menangis memakai kostum hero deku versi mini lalu mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

Izuku melihat semua aksi sekelompok anak-anak itu, si bocah itu masih menangis, entah itu tangis sungguhan atau aktingnya begitu nyata. Bocah yang menolongnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ketika tangisan tak kunjung reda, bocah itu malah memukulnya.

Izuku menghentikan pengamatannya dan kembali menatap depan.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Nontifikasi suara tawa mantan gurunya ALL Might berbunyi riang di dalam kedapnya Lexus Rx 300. Enggan, Izuku tetap meraihnya dari dashbord dan menemukan pesan singkat dari Ochako.

'_kamu saja yang belum datang, denda 100 juta yen!'_

Izuku tersenyum miris dan buru-buru mengetik balasan, waktunya sudah habis.

'_boleh saja, tapi kacchan akan menggugatku karena uang grativikasi, lima menit oke?_

Kirim.

Izuku boleh saja sedang naik daun ketika peringkatnya melejit cepat dari ke 20 ke 13, Cuma selangkah lagi nazarnya pada sang pendahulu One for All akan terbalas. Izuku boleh saja disebut pemberani karena berani mengambil resiko saat meluncurkan tendangan terakhir ke Shigaraki, menamatkan riwayat liga penjahat untuk selama-lamannya.

Kali ini, Izuku takut untuk menyalahkan mesin mobil.

**()**

Amplop coklat karamel itu datang ke pos apartemennya tepat ketika dia pulang setelah rapat dengan jajaran kementrian kesalamatan publik dan masyarakat pahlawan. Mentri baru, mantan gurunya Aizawa memberinya banyak tugas belakagan ini sehingga dia jarang bersapa dengan rekan-rekannya. Jadi ketika dua nama itu tercetak rapi di sampul undangan, Izuku mendadak ingat dengan beban pikiran yang menggerogotinya sebelumnya.

**Rabu, 10 Juni**

**Bakugo Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako**

Hari pernikahannya tepat di hari kelahiran All Might, itu pasti ide Kacchan. Ada foto _pra wedding_ bercetak besar di balik lembar pertama, Izuku ingat itu adalah spot yang disukai Kacchan kalau sedang naik gunung. Gaya mereka unik, ketika pasangan lainnya mungkin memakai tuxedo dan gaun yang sopan, mereka malah seperti pasangan anak muda yang hiking bersama menikmati sunrise di musim yang cerah. Mereka duduk, saling berpelukan membelakangi kamera, tapi itu keren.

Izuku diam saat membacanya. Wajahnya datar, lalu masuk ke apartemennya ingat tugas menumpuk yang diberikan pak mentri.

**()**

Gereja yang dipilih sederhana, kecil tidak besar tapi indah karena termasuk bangunan bersejarah kota itu. lni pasti ide Ochako untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, hanya mengundang orang-orang dekat. Izuku memakirkan mobilnya agak jauh dan berjalan kaki sisanya. Dia memakai jas hitam dan dasi yang tak pernah berubah sejak masa SMA.

Ia menghela napas sebelum masuk melangkah ke dalam lingkungan gereja.

Disana sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Anak-anak kelas A lengkap, beberapa anak B juga diundang. Lalu guru-guru UA yang masih hidup dan yang bisa datang, beberapa rekan pro hero Ground zero dan Uravity juga tampak.

Tiba-tiba saja lutut Izuku mendadak lemas. Sama seperti ketika dia mengikuti ujian masuk UA dulu.

"Kau kemana saja bro! Kupikir kau tersesat gara-gara gps mobilmu macet!" Kirishima menepuk punggungnya keras seperti biasa.

"Ah, Kirishima-kun."

"Kupikir kau tidak datang karena semua ini."

Itu Aoyama. Dulu laki-laki itu terlalu berkilau kini penampilannya sangatlah berbeda, berwibawa tapi tetap sedikit nyentrik. Sekarang Aoyama mengajar di UA sebagai guru bahasa asing. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang disini yang sangat mengerti perasaan Izuku yang sesungguhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Izuku pendek.

"Oh," Aoyama lalu berkedip dan kembali dengan kenyentrikannya.

"Ayo Midoriya! Bakugou nyaris meledakan gereja gara-gara kau saja yang belum datang."

Izuku tertawa kering, malah dia harap Bakugo benar-benar meledakan gereja saat itu juga.

Dia menyalami teman-temannya dan seketika kejenakaan masa SMA seperti terulang secara ajaib.

Bakugo ada disana, berada di pusat seperti kesukaanya, mendelik saat menemukan sosok hijau brokoli.

"Sialan Deku! Kupikir kau sedang bercinta dengan tangan sialan itu dipenjara!"

Bahkan Kacchan tidak pernah mau mengurangi mulut pedasnya.

"Shigaraki titip salam untuk masa depan muram pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Seakan dia tahu apa itu pernikahan."

Lalu tiba-tiba Kacchan memeluknya. Suatu kontak yang amat jarang dari manusia bom. Bahkan seingat Izuku, sejak ejekan Deku lahir, Kacchan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Deku," bisiknya yang cuma dia bisa dengar.

"Jaga dia baik-baik Kacchan."

Izuku merasa kacau.

Katsuki melepas pelukan karena pendeta memanggil. Ia tidak tersenyum Cuma bertatap sebentar lalu pergi.

Izuku dan para undangan diam dalam keheningan sakral melihat janji suci terucap oleh dua insan cucu Adam dan Hawa. Melihat Katsuki untuk pertama kalinya tidak memandang rendah orang di depannya lalu Ochako yang tampil dengan gaun putih susu dan keduanya berciuman singkat lalu diakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Izuku juga bertepuk tangan, tapi suarannya pelan. Wajahnya datar, fokusnya tidak ada di atas altar.

**()**

Undangan segera berkumpul di taman kecil untuk menyatap makanan. Bakugo skuad tampak senang menggoda Kacchan dan sungguh hebat ledakannya belum menghancurkan apapun. Izuku tengah mengobrol santai dengan Iida dan Tokoyami ketika Ochako datang dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"100 juta yen?"

"Cash atau transfer?"

Lalu mereka berpelukan. Mungkin aneh, ketika wanita yang baru saja mengucap janji suci melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain, tapi Izuku dan Ochako pernah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun lamannya.

Beberapa ada yang menyaksikan, ada yang tidak. Iida pergi menuju kelompok para guru UA, Tokoyami menghilang bersama Asui. Pesta terlalu meriah, semua orang bahagia.

"Kacchan laki-laki yang hebat, kalian akan bahagia," kata Izuku.

"Kau juga Deku-kun, maaf tidak bisa mengakhirnya dengan baik."

"Tidak apa-apa. semua sudah berlalu, justru akulah yang minta maaf karena egois."

Mereka bertukar tatapan sejenak, lalu berpelukan lagi.

"Pasti kau bisa menemukannya, Deku-kun. Aku yakin itu."

Ochako segera menghampiri Katsuki sebelum batas emosinya meledak.

Musik kesukaan kacchan, musik klasik mulai meramaikan suasana. Beberapa orang berdansa, Tokoyami dan Asui tampaknya merupakan pasangan paling mencolok jika saja ini adalah pesta prom, mereka akan jadi Raja dan Ratu dansa. Kemudian lempar bunga dilakukan dan yang mendapatkannya adalah Ashido. Betapa girangnya si wanita pink dan mungkin karena sedikit mabuk, dia memplokamirkan tentang pernikahannya dengan Kirishima bulan depan.

Izuku sedikit menjauh, duduk di depan konter melihat semua keriangan itu. Bartender menanyakan pesanan dengan sopan setelah meminta tanda tangannya, Izuku minta racikan P.S I Love you.

Rasa manis sedikit asam menyentuh lidahnya. Sama seperti hatinya.

Dia bukan laki-laki baik.

Pertama dia mengkhinati Ochako yang selalu bersabar dengan keegoisannya.

Kedua dia sudah membohongi Kacchan berkali-kali kerena keegoisannya.

Ketiga dia membunuh cintanya sendiri demi keegoisannya untuk kehidupan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik.

Cintanya kepada sahabat kecil yang sudah membiusnya sejak Quirk ledekannya muncul pertama tidak akan pernah bisa dibalas.

_I Love you Kacchan, forever._


End file.
